There are a number of mouthwash solutions based on a variety of active compounds which are burdened with disadvantages. For example, the active compound chlorhexidine used in mouthwash solutions, in the case of long-term use, has the risk of side effects such as blackish-brown discolorations of the teeth, of plastic fillings and of the rear of the tongue, which must be removed by a professional mechanical teeth cleaning. Furthermore, interference with taste, desquamation and lesions to oral mucosa can occur. Interferences with wound healing are also described after immediate application post operationem.
In addition, anaphylactic reactions and hypersensitivities are reported. The period of use of chlorhexidine should not exceed 14 days on account of these known side effects.
Moreover, oral antiseptics based on polyvinylpyrrolidone-iodine (PVP-iodine) are known. Through their use, protein can lead to an effect on their activity. In addition, the colouring of the product leads to spots on textiles. In addition, there is a weak to absent residual activity of the product, and resorption of iodine or iodide. Contraindications which oppose the use of oral antiseptic based on PVP-iodine are diseases of the thyroid gland, pregnancy and lactation, as also known iodine sensitivity.
With products based on hexetidine, hypersensitivity reactions can occur. In addition, hexetidine is a formaldehyde-releasing compound which is of toxicological concern.
According to the prior art, in addition triclosan is known as an active compound for mouthwash solutions which induces resistance formation to important medicaments (see C. Rungtip, K. Beinlich, T. T. Hoang, A. Becher, R. R. Karkhoff-Schweizer, H. P. Schweizer, Cross-Resistance between Triclosan and Antibiotics in Pseudomonas aeruginosa Is Mediated by Multidrug Efflux Pumps: Exposure of a Susceptible Mutant Strain to Triclosan Selects nfxB Mutants Overexpressing MexCD-OprJ, Antimicrob. Agents and Chemother. 45 (2001) 428-432).
In addition, oral antiseptics are known based on the active compounds thymol, eucalyptol and menthol which are a toxicological concern, as phenolic compounds.
In addition, the use of compositions having a content of bispyridinium alkane (for example N,N′-(1,10-decanediyldi-1-[4H]-pyridinyl-4-ylidene)bis-(1-octanamine) dihydrochloride (hereinafter octenidine). Octenidine is a bispyridinium alkane having the following mesomeric limiting structures:

For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,215, describes the fact that bispyridinium alkanes can be used as antimicrobial agents, and especially as plaque-inhibiting dental care agents. WO 02/02128 discloses a topical oral composition for health promotion, which can contain octenidine. EP-A2-0 252 278 discloses a disinfectant and its use for skin and mucosal disinfection. The disinfectant is formulated on the basis of alcohol and hydrogen peroxide or a compound forming peroxide in aqueous phase and can contain octenidine.
EP-A1-0 411 315 discloses an aqueous antiseptic composition as mucosal antiseptic and for wound treatment which contains octenidine dihydrochloride and also phenoxyethanol and/or phenoxypropanol in defined amounts. The example formulations contain cocoamidopropyl betaine ((3-cocoamido-propyl)dimethylazaniumyl acetate), which leads to strong foaming which is unwanted for mouthwash solutions, or large amounts of fatty alcohols and silicone oil which, because of the fatty unpleasant taste, are disadvantageous for use in the oral cavity.
US 2006/0 051 385 A1 relates to cationic antiseptic compositions and use thereof. The compositions can contain octenidine according to the general disclosure. A specific teaching as to how octenidine-containing mouthwash solutions may be formulated cannot be taken from the disclosure document and it is not disclosed in the examples either.
Octenidine, in addition, has been successfully used for many years in the mucosal and wound antiseptic Octenisept® of the applicant. Disadvantages are the bitter taste and the foaming of the commercial product on gargling which impairs the suitability as mouthwash solution.
The object of the invention is accordingly to provide a composition which overcomes the described disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, a composition should be provided which                is sufficiently taste-neutral or is of pleasant taste, that is for example does not have the bitter taste of octenidine,        does not cause foaming on gargling,        at low concentration of the active compound or the active compounds is sufficiently active against a broad microorganism spectrum, in particular is active against methicillin-resistant species of the type Staphylococcus aureus and Enterococcus faecalis and        is toxicologically harmless, even in the event of relatively long term use.        